And I can only think of loving you
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Poem-like story. Inspired by a song that I felt it showed perfectly the situation in which I put the characters into or a song that made me put the Characters into it. In Natsu's POV, I present you: And I can only think of loving you. NatsuxErzaxJellal


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own the song that served to inspire this story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>And I can only think of loving you.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

_Dedicated to all the NaZa writers of FF.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So pure the life and you…<strong>

**So full of peace…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX  
><strong>

_It has been a month already. He was released and ordered to join Fairy Tail while the Council decided what to do with him._

_It was something that deserved some class of celebration from the members of the guild._

_Everyone prepared for the faithful day, she in special, much to his bother._

_When he arrived, everyone went static, jumping and celebrating his arrival that was well planned thanks to her efforts in convincing them._

_He, on the otherside, was at the sidelines._

_Not wanting to join the celebration or avoid it._

_He had stronger motives for being there in the first place._

_She was all the reason he needed._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**You fill my life of light…**

**You fill the sky, the earth and the sea…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Watching her smile when he arrived was all he needed._

_Even if the smiles were not meant for him out of everyone._

_He felt fulfill._

_And couldn't think of anything else but how cheerful and happy she was._

_Even if it was not because of him; but because of that guy, because of his presence she was happy._

_Her happiness powered his resolve.  
><em>

_And that was all that mattered for him._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**There's no heart that can resist it…**

**Because if you cry I want my eyes…**

**To follow every tear of yours…**

**Until I lose sight of it….**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_He thought back of the moments in which such smile was meant for him._

_And how those smiles were now meant for the one that made her cry._

_That made her miserable for oh so many years._

_In those years when he watched each and every one of those tears run down her pretty face._

_All the way down until they fell to the ground in a sorrowful end._

_All the way down until he lost sight of them and focused in her joyless eyes._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**I look at her and I look at you…**

**Using my soul like a kite…**

**And I cannot wait…**

**Of finding a way…**

**Of showing you my soul…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_But that didn't mattered; he pretended to be okay when that guy approached him with her on toe._

_Shared days and nights with them, watching them talk about banalities._

_Feeling how his soul was dying for each second that passed._

_Waiting for a moment to say something to them, to her in special._

_Waiting for a moment that would never come._

_Waiting for a moment to show her his true feelings._

_A moment to tell her how much he loved her._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**How could that be?**

**If even when the moon rises…**

**and hits my window…**

**I cannot stop wanting…**

**We laughed and cried all three…**

**I want to give you my joy…**

**my guitar and my poems…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_But why would he do that?_

_She was happy now, right?_

_Even if the nights were endless._

_Even if he stood awake all night wondering what it could happen…_

…_If he decided to finally tell her his feelings._

_It would be all the same._

_The moon would rise in the afternoon._

_It would shine down on his bed at midnight._

_He would stare at it while in thinking._

_He would wonder the possibilities._

_He would remember the smile she had when spending time with that guy._

_And he would frown at the thought._

_Remembering that he would be never able..._

…_of giving her his life…_

…_to share his eternal love and care…_

…_to share laughs and tears…_

…_to share passions and sorrows…_

…_to share his unconditional love._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**So pure the life and you…**

**So full of peace and light…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_But then again, the day would restart._

_He would meet them again and face the cruel truth._

_Telling her his truth would only hurt her._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**You fill my life with light…**

**Filling the sky, the earth and my sea…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_All the things from her that made her worth dying for…_

…_would disappear and would not fulfill him as before._

_And he would regret ever telling her anything…_

…_ever meeting her in the first place._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**I look at her and I look at you…**

**Using my soul like a kite…**

**And I cannot stop wanting…**

**Of finding a way…**

**Of showing you my soul…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_So now he looked at both and smiled…_

…_giving his unconditional help to him…_

_...lying to her when she asked his condition...  
><em>

…_helping him when the moment presented itself…_

…_stabbing his own heart with each word that escaped his mouth that was directed to her…_

…_and was not the truth…_

…_was not what he truly meant to say…_

…_was not what his soul truly felt for her…_

…_was not_ _what his mind constantly thought._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**How could that be?**

**If even when the moon rises…**

**And hits my window…**

**I cannot stop wanting… **

**We laughed and cried all three…**

**I want to give you my joy…**

**I want to give something important…**

**And I can only think of loving you…**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_And when he doubted, he remembered…_

…_it was for her…_

…_for her happiness…_

…_for her smile…_

…_not for that guy or himself._

_Staring at the shinning moon…_

…_he would remember._

_It was for her, not for him._

_Not for the possibilities._

_Not for his own selfish thoughts._

_Not for pity for that guy._

_But for her sake…_

…_for her smile…_

…_for her happiness…_

…_for the moments he shared with her before he arrived…_

…_for the moments in which they were just the two of them…_

…_and no one else but them._

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I felt like crying after reading it when finished... T_T<strong>

**So sad, so out of charachter for the way in which I write my stories... but sooner or later I would have written a drama fic, right?**

**Again, hope you enjoyed it. I did. T_T**

**Inspired by a song of the hispanic singer Ale Sanz... Y solo se me ocurre amarte... T_T**

**R&R!  
><strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
